Threshold
Straddling the west bank of the Windrush River and the entire length of Fogor Isle, Threshold is a bustling frontier community. Most of the buildings are made of lumber from nearby forests, with foundations of stone pulled from older ruins. Threshold is a very big town for its population. Except for Fogor Isle, it's not a tight-packed, dirty, squalid town; by Baron Halaran's decree, no house may be built within 50 feet of another, and so Threshold is spread over a large area, filled with nice homes usually surrounded by vegetable gardens and livestock pens. Overview Population 5,000 Laws The Duke’s Law is enforced, with the following important additions: * Within the town limits, no wizard magic may be cast. It is a Class 1 crime for spells that inflict no damage. Mild curses are cast on offenders, increasing in severity with repeat offenses. * Only daggers, swords, and staves may be carried within town limits without special permission. Town guards confiscate prohibited weapons, which are kept in the town hall until the owners leave (a receipt is issued to them). Carrying and using nonapproved weapons is a Class 2 crime. * Though the wearing of armor is not against the law, town guards repeatedly question those in armor about their business. * No family house may be built within 50 feet of another family dwelling. Disobeying this rule is a Class 1 crime, and the offending building must be dismantled. Specific Locations The individual sites shown on the map of Threshold includes. Fishermen’s Village A small (population 1,000) fishing village fronts Lake Windrush and is the source of most of the fish in Threshold’s markets. Fishermen’s Village consists of a collection of wooden structures, some built out over the docks. A number of small boats and barges are kept for further travel upriver. Fogor Isle This island was largely built up before the ruler’s decree about close housing was passed. It is, therefore, like any other city’s tenement district – close-set, squalid buildings, narrow streets, and numerous opportunities for crime. Many businesses flourish here, some legal but many not. The city guard does not venture across the bridges onto Fogor Isle after dark. * The Black Jug Tavern: A favorite “adventurers’ hang-out” in the town, the Black Jug turns a blind eye to weapons and magic violations, provided they do not attract the attention of the Watch. Aleena Halaran, the baron’s niece, has been seen within its common rooms, often wearing a hooded robe to maintain an illusion of secrecy, to meet with adventurers. * The Crossed Swords: This former “adventurers’ hang-out” on Fogor Isle was closed years ago after a virulent disease killed its staff and many of its patrons. Its doors and windows are boarded over, but rumors swirl that criminal organizations still use the building as a meeting place. Loggers' Camp An encampment of loggers operates in the nearby woods; about 1,000 loggers live here. This camp has its own wood mill, replacing the Old Mill (see below). Old Mill The Old Mill was destroyed by fire 25 years ago, but the blackened ruins still sit on the north end of Fogor Isle, having never been knocked down. Numerous giant insects make their home here from time to time and must be cleaned out periodically by either adventurers (when they are available) or the city guard. Ruins The ruins of some ancient town lie on the west shore of the lake, north of Threshold. Stone walls still stand in places, and pieces of rubble dot the landscape. Some hard-to-find openings to buried catacombs still remain open. Tarnskeep This is Baron Halaran’s castle – a small, sturdy fortress with a single curtain wall, four towers, and a large manor house. The Mainland The Mainland, or the “Main,” is the newer part of Threshold, and, as such, its residents obey the baron’s decrees. The Main itself is divided by the Old Town Wall, which now has been riddled by so many gates and openings that it serves more as a point of interest than a reasonable defense. The Old Town Wall area harbors most of the legitimate businesses, while personal dwellings and estates lie between it and the new wall. * Town Hall: Situated in the center of town, this large building serves many purposes. Here, officials hold town meetings, secure confiscated weapons, issue public declarations, conduct trials, and hold entertainments. * Threshold Temple, Church of Karameikos: This tall cathedral , topped by sky-arching spires in the Thyatian style, is the patriarch’s domain. He oversees a contingent of 20 lesser priests (the bulk of them 1st-3rd levels) and sees to the spiritual needs of his flock. There is no Temple of Traladara in Threshold, but a number of small shrines are maintained by lone priests. * The Hook and Hatchet: Pressed flat up against the Old Town Wall is the tavern called the Hook and Hatchet, known throughout Threshold as the favorite watering hole of the town guard. Weir and Dam The baron ordered the dam built to keep boats from traveling upriver from Threshold; he sees that as the prerogative of Threshold residents only. Threshold fishermen use the weir – a small screen attached to the dam – to catch fish; they drag it aside whenever logs come downriver from the logging camp north of Lake Windrush. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Town